Annabelle: Creation
Annabelle: Creation is an American supernatural film directed by David F. Sandberg that takes place in the Conjuring universe. It is a sequel to 2013's Annabelle, which is itself a spin-off of 2013's The Conjuring. Annabelle: Creation is the fourth installment in the shared universe. Synopsis Former toy maker Sam Mullins and his wife, Esther, are happy to welcome a nun and six orphaned girls into their California farmhouse. Years earlier, the couple's 7-year-old daughter Annabelle died in a tragic car accident. Terror soon strikes when one child sneaks into a forbidden room and finds a seemingly innocent doll that appears to have a life of its own. Plot In 1943, dollmaker Samuel Mullins and his wife Esther grieve for the loss of their seven-year-old daughter Annabelle, whom they affectionately called "Bee," who was killed in a car accident. Twelve years later, in 1955, the Mullins open their home to provide shelter for Sister Charlotte and six girls left homeless by the closing of their orphanage. Despite having been told not to enter Bee's locked bedroom, Janice, a young orphan crippled by polio, is awakened by a noise, discovers a note saying "find me," and sneaks into the room, which has mysteriously become unlocked. She finds a key for Bee's closet and unlocks it, where she sees an eerie porcelain doll. This unwittingly releases a powerful demon, who begins to terrorize the girls, displaying a special interest in Janice. On the second night, the demon continues to torment Janice, revealing its true form and declaring that it wants "her soul." Although she attempts to get away using a stairlift, she is left severely injured when caught by the demon and thrown from the second-floor landing to the first floor. Janice is now confined to a wheelchair and she tells Sister Charlotte about the demon but Sister Charlotte dismisses it. The night after the incident, she sleeps in a different room from her best friend Linda, who is tormented by the demon. The next morning, Janice is dragged into a shed. The demon, taking Bee's form, successfully possesses her. Linda notices changes in her behavior and admits to Samuel that Janice had snuck into Bee's room and found the doll two nights earlier. Shortly after Linda's revelation, the possessed Janice, who can now walk, transforms into the demon and brutally kills Samuel. Linda walks into where Janice was sleeping and sees the doll by her side. She throws it into the well, with Sister Charlotte noticing her. A strange noise comes out of the well and Linda is almost dragged into it but Sister Charlotte manages to save her. Alarmed, Sister Charlotte speaks with the disfigured Esther, who is confined to her bedroom. Esther explains that after Bee's death, they prayed to whatever entity would grant their wish to see their daughter again. An unknown entity answered their prayer and though they have briefly seen Bee's spirit again, the entity convinces them to transfer its essence into one of Samuel's crafted porcelain dolls. They happily agree but soon realize that they have attracted a demon looking for a human host. One night, Esther sees Bee's spirit, along with the porcelain doll, transforming into the demon, who gouges out her left eye. Enlisting the help of priests to bless both the room and the house, they take the doll to Bee's room and lock it in a closet wallpapered with pages from the Bible. Esther then reveals that she and Samuel opened their house as a shelter for the orphans to repent of their dealings but now regrets it, since she realizes that this has provided an opportunity for the demon to look for a human host. The demon crucifies Esther and bisects her body and slams Sister Charlotte against the wall, prompting the other orphans to leave the house. Linda is trapped in the house and hides in Bee's room as the possessed Janice tries to stab her. Sister Charlotte recovers and locks the possessed Janice and the doll inside the closet. The next day, police arrive to search the house and its surroundings and find only the doll inside the bedroom closet, which they remove as evidence. Sister Charlotte, Linda, and the remaining orphans are escorted away by police officers, while Janice escapes through a hole in the closet wall and relocates to an orphanage in Santa Monica. Still possessed, she becomes reclusive and calls herself Annabelle. The Higgins family soon adopt Annabelle. Twelve years later, a grown-up Annabelle joins a Satanic cult and, along with her boyfriend, murders her adoptive parents in their bedroom, which catches the attention of their next-door neighbors, the Forms. In a post-credits scene, set in 1952, Valak, a demon, walks the candlelit halls of the Cârța Monastery in Romania, as each candle slowly goes out. Cast * Stephanie Sigman - Sister Charlotte * Talitha Bateman - Janice * Tree O'Toole - Adult Janice / Annabelle Higgins * Lulu Wilson - Linda * Anthony LaPaglia - Samuel Mullins * Miranda Otto and Alicia Vela-Bailey - Esther Mullins * Grace Fulton - Carol * Philippa Coulthard - Nancy * Samara Lee - Annabelle Mullins * Tayler Buck - Kate * Lou Lou Safran - Tierney * Mark Bramhall - Father Massey * Adam Bartley - Officer Fuller * Lotta Losten - Adoption Agent * Joseph Bishara - Annabelle Demon * Fred Tatasciore - Demon Voice * Brian Howe - Pete Higgins * Kerry O'Malley - Sharon Higgins * Annabelle Wallis - Mia Form * Ward Horton - John Form * Bonnie Aarons - Valak (uncredited) Connections & References to be added Trivia to be added Category:The Conjuring Category:Annabelle Category:Annabelle: Creation Category:Films Category:2017